Reality Through Dreams
by Jurojin
Summary: A/U Jane/Loki - Loki is sent to earth to watch over it in case of a Frost Giant attack. He just doesn't remember he had anything to do with it.
1. Prologue

_I wanted to make a few things clear before we get into this. The events in Thor happened, just not exactly. Loki did not try and kill Thor. Thor was sent to earth and called back after about a week since Loki did not take finding out about being a Frost Giant well. I was intentionally vague for some things because they will come out in the story. Also, the rating will go up to M eventually. Be aware of that._

_Ok, let's get to it._

* * *

"You want me to do WHAT?!"

Thor winced at her tone but his eyes continued to follow Jane around her lab. He had a feeling she wouldn't be welcome to the idea but he had not anticipated her level of anger.

"It would not be for long, Jane. And I would make sure you are watched. My father just wants Loki to...learn he is not as important as he thinks he is." Again, Thor grimaced. His phrasing could have been better. He was not blind. He had always seen how his father treated Loki.

"Earth is not a dumping ground for misbehaving Aesir!" She kept pacing but would stop to look at him when she yelled. "He's a prince! How in the hell am I supposed to hide him? He's got to have-" She waved her hands around in the air frantically. "-special stuff he can do. What the hell am I supposed to do if he decides he doesn't like it here?"

Thor took a tentative step toward her as he spoke. "He would not remember what he has done. Father will remove the past week from his mind. He wishes for him to learn humility for the damage he has caused. He nearly started a war, Jane."

Jane's eyes narrowed at the light haired prince. "So that's what you guys do? Send down your trouble makers so the lowly humans can teach them about being simple?"

"That is not what I meant. He does not disclose everything he does to me but as far as I know, my father has only sent a few of our people to your world and it was thousands of years ago." His gentle tone deflated her anger a bit. Thor approached her slowly and touched her shoulder so she'd look at him. "I would not ask this of you, Jane, if I felt you would be in any danger. My brother is devious and likes to play tricks but he would never intentionally hurt you. He does not think very highly of humans but I think you might surprise him." He smiled at her and immediately knew she would agree.

Jane took in one large breath and studied Thor's face. She knew he'd never lie to her and she had to admit, he'd never put her in harm's way. Still, this was asking a lot. A _hell _of a lot. She was about to protest a bit more but then he smiled.

God, she hated when he did that.

* * *

"Father, I must again state how wrong this is." Thor paced around the large chamber of books, his eyes fixed on the king of Asgard.

"It is what must be done." If Thor hadn't been so distracted by his father's course of action he would have heard the hint of remorse in his voice.

"Why? You have punished us before, many times. Why should this time be any different?"

The All-Father glared back at his oldest son hard. "You _know _why."

Before all of this, Thor was happy to just go along his days fighting and waiting to be king. He enjoyed absorbing the love from his people and going along his merry way. Then Loki had to go and pull a prank that would change the course of everything. He couldn't deny that it had opened his eyes.

"I still do not understand why you never told him. Told us. What does-"

Odin cut him off angrily. "He is a Jotun! What would I have said? Do you think our people would have accepted him?"

Thor did not back down from his father. "You are only delaying the inevitable. They will find out_. He _will find out. And then what?" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "He is my brother. That is all I care about. It is all mother cares about." He glared back at Odin. "It is all _you _should have cared about."

Thor turned around and left before his father could say anymore. He didn't want to hear it. It wouldn't change his actions.

He walked quickly down the ornate halls of the palace, on his way to pick up his brother and put on the act of his life.

* * *

Arriving at Loki's door, Thor nodded at the two guards and they quickly left the brothers alone. He lifted his hand to knock but heard a voice before he had the chance.

"Is Odin ready for me now? What's it to be, then?" Thor pushed the door open to see his brother standing in the middle of the room like he had not a care in the world. "Maybe our _father _has taken a page from the mortal myths and has decided to chain me to a rock?" He spat the familial word out and it nearly made Thor tell him everything.

"No more tricks, Loki. Please...I do not wish this to be harder on you than it already is." A bright green flash made Thor shield his eyes but when he looked toward his brother again, he could see the damage their father had already done.

The room was destroyed. Tables, chairs, pieces of furniture all scattered about. The mirrors smashed and pieces of glass littered the floor. And his brother, Thor had never seen him like this. Loki prided himself on always being kempt. Never was a hair out of place, his armor always gleaming. Thor could now see it was more for their father than it had ever been for Loki.

Before him stood a broken man. Loki's hair, usually always slicked back, was wild and stringy. The short, black locks were frayed. Obviously his brother had ran his hands through it so much the strands couldn't take it. He wasn't wearing his armor, just a simple green tunic and his shiny black pants and boots.

Loki approached Thor slowly. "Were you expecting the monster?"

"Loki, you are my brot-"

"Do not call me that!" Thor glared back at his brother but did not try and finish.

Loki settled his breathing and pushed quickly past Thor heading for the throne room. He never turned as he spoke. "Let us get this over with, shall we?"

* * *

"Would it be beneath me to admit that I am nervous?" Loki turned to Thor smirking.

Thor chuckled, momentarily forgetting how all of this was a ruse. But he couldn't look into his brother's eyes long before his part in all this came back.

"_You cannot do this!"_

_Thor winced at how desperate his brother sounded as the guards held him down. Odin approached him slowly but his determination could not be swayed._

"_Loki, you do not understand the implications of your actions. And for that, you will be sent away. But, I cannot place all the blame on you. You are not ready for the truth and so, I shall take it from you."_

_Loki's eyes turned to their mother. The pleading making Frigga's breath catch. "Mother! Mother, please! Please do not let him do this!" She started to make her way to him. "Am I your son or am I the monster?"_

_Odin's shout stopped Frigga on the last step before she could cross to her youngest son. "Enough!" He raised Gungnir and the echo of it hitting the floor silenced everyone. The All-Father's eyes never left Loki as he spoke. "Loki Odinson, you are banished. Like your brother, you must learn from your mistakes. Knowing what you are has proven to be an obstacle you can not overcome at this time. Therefore, I take that knowledge from you."_

_Thor watched as Loki screamed out one last time before his father placed his hand on his brother's forehead and he went quiet._

"Thor? Are you ok?" Loki's voice brought Thor back to the present.

"Heimdall has asked if we are ready." Loki was studying him and Thor smiled nervously. He was never the liar his brother was.

"Of course. Let us be off." Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder and the dark prince just smiled back. "There is someone I want you to meet."


	2. Chapter 1

_It's gonna be slow updating. Sorry about that._

* * *

"Jane, if you keep pulling on that string your entire shirt is gonna come off. Not that Thor would mind but it might not make the best first impression on Loki." Darcy snorted as Jane snatched her hand away from the thread at the bottom of her blouse. "What are you so nervous about anyway? Abs said he would only be here a little while. It's not like we've never had a God sleepover before."

Jane glared at her assistant before turning back to the vast emptiness of the desert. Thor was late. Not by much but the longer it took, the more nervous she got. Darcy covered her eyes with her palm and glanced up at the sky. "I could be wrong but I think the prince ray is incoming."

As she held her breath and looked up into the sky, Jane could see Darcy was right. The cloud formation and tunnel swirls could only mean one thing. They both flinched at the bright light and blinked a few times to bring their eyes back into focus.

In the middle of the intricate design they'd seen every time the bifrost delivered an Aesir, were two figures. Jane instantly recognized Thor's light visage. She smiled at him as he made his way towards her, smiling also. Her eyes shifted to his companion, who she could only assume was Loki. His back was to her but she could already see how the brothers were like night and day. Almost literally.

Jane watched Loki as Thor exchanged greetings with Darcy. He was everything Thor wasn't. He was tall, but lithe not broad. His hair was dark, so dark it bordered on blue. Thor's armor was silver and red, Loki's was green and gold and as he turned taking in his surroundings, Jane could see some silver as well. When he finally had turned toward them, Jane held her breath.

His eyes. She'd never seen eyes so green in her life. And he was staring back at her, hard.

"Brother, come! These are the ladies I was telling you about." Thor smiled between Jane and Darcy.

Loki finally began to move towards them and Jane let out her breath slowly. The man even moved differently. There was no delicate way to put it; Thor was like a bull in a China shop. Loki was...well the first thing that popped into her head was a wolf. Maybe a snake. She smirked at that. She'd stayed up way too late reading about the Prince of Mischief. He stopped right in front of her, just a bit too close than was appropriate and bowed.

Loki crossed his arm across his chest as he bent. "I am Prince Loki of Asgard and I am here to serve you." His eyes never left Jane's and she couldn't help the blush that crept up to her ears.

Thor looked between the two as the silence became uncomfortable. "Loki, this is Darcy. She is Doctor Foster's assistant." It looked as if his brother had difficulty peeling his eyes away from Jane to remember his manners. As soon as he graced the other woman with his smile he was immediately the same Loki Thor was used to. "It is my pleasure, Lady Darcy." He gave her the same formal greeting and Thor smirked. Darcy smiled back at him but she didn't blush. Darcy never blushed. Everything just went straight to her mouth.

"Well you're hot. Are there any people up there that aren't completely gorgeous?"

"Darcy!" Jane looked mortified and Loki just squinted in confusion.

"What?! Look at him." Darcy waved a hand at Loki while speaking to Jane. She glanced at Thor. "No offense big guy but your brother is smokin'."

Loki turned to Thor. "I do not understand. I am not on fire, therefore how could I be smoking?"

Thor laughed deeply and clapped his brother on the back. "Midgard will prove quite the challenge for you, brother."

Jane smiled and explained. "What Darcy is trying to say is that she finds you attractive. It's a mortal slang term for people who are pleasing to the eye."

Loki shifted his eyes to the side, processing her definition. He seemed satisfied and finally smiled back at Darcy. "I thank you for your compliment, Lady Darcy." He glanced at Jane quickly but skimmed his eyes around them. "I am already finding parts of Midgard to be, pleasing to the eye."

"Jane, are you alright? You look flushed. Is it the heat?" Thor gently touched her shoulder and she met his eyes shyly. She gave him a timid smile before replying quickly. "No, no. I'm fine. Let's uh, why don't we head back? I'm sure there's a lot we need to go over."

"Yes, unfortunately I cannot stay long." Thor turned to Loki who was squinting about, taking in the desert. He made sure to cover the look of sadness on his face before Loki turned to smile back at them.

"May I ask, what is that?" Loki took a few steps toward a giant metal beast.

Thor chuckled and stepped up next to his brother. "That, dear brother, is a car. A metal carriage of sorts and the only thing on Midgard that's been able to best me. Twice."

* * *

Jane shifted around equipment and tables, shutting off lights and monitors.

"Do you require assistance Doctor Foster?"

Loki's smooth voice startled her and she spun around. He was standing near the front door, hands clasped behind his back. At some point he'd changed from his armor. His dark green tunic looked soft and hung over black leather pants. His collar had gold designs woven into it and just above his boots, his pants were woven into what looked like a checkered pattern. His hair had started to separate from whatever it was he used to slick it back. A few sections had escaped and fell into his eyes.

_Darcy was right. He's hot._

"Oh, no it's fine. Erik and Darcy are in bed so I'm just turning off anything I won't be using." She cursed herself for sounding so nervous. The God was intimidating even when he wasn't doing anything.

"Will you not retire as well?"

Jane chuffed at that. "I wish. Unfortunately, someone around here has to work." She turned to her work station and began studying the large monitor.

"May I ask what it is you are looking at?"

Jane jumped when his voice came from directly behind her. She turned her head quickly, eyes wide. She hadn't even heard him move.

Loki held up a hand. "Forgive me, Doctor Foster. I did not mean to startle you."

"I just...I didn't hear you move is all. And please, call me Jane. I definitely put in the work for the Doctor part but it's a bit of a mouthful." She smiled at him and he smirked back.

Loki nodded once. "Then you may call me Loki. I most certainly did not put in the work for the Prince part." He smirked at his joke and Jane was glad it was a bit dark in the room. She was blushing again.

The silence was starting to get awkward. "Oh yes, you, you wanted to know what I was looking at." It came out just a little too excited but Jane pointed to her monitor.

* * *

Loki stood near the windows at the front of the lab as he watched Jane work. She had explained what she was doing and he offered to try and help her. She had looked surprised and frankly, so was Loki. Why was he offering to give her answers to questions that were better left secret?

She'd mentioned Thor's offer of information and what he'd already told her. He didn't miss the look of tension on her face when she spoke of his brother. He knew Thor liked the mortal woman and it seemed she felt something for him as well. Loki could tell she was upset with the big oaf. He sighed loudly. His brother; always making promises he never keeps.

She was intriguing, this Jane. He hadn't been on Migard in centuries and while it was the Princes job to make sure the realms were peaceful, he hadn't studied more than was necessary. His orders to protect the realm from a possible Frost Giant invasion had come swiftly, leaving him no time to do any research. It prickled him a bit. Loki did not like going into any situation without suitable information. He was not Thor, always barreling into anything and everything with that bloody hammer.

Still, he could not complain about his outpost. Jane was beautiful and he'd felt something when he'd caught her staring at him in the desert. Loki had been with many beautiful women but Jane, her eyes spoke of an intelligence and curious nature that rivaled his own. He had not expected to find anything of the sort in a mortal. Maybe he should ask Thor to bring him a few tomes from the archives?

Loki's musing broke as he heard a faint shuffling outside the lab. He turned quickly and ran his eyes back and forth on the street. There, starting to line up facing the lab, were men dressed in black; each pointing some kind of device towards them.

"Jane!" She startled as Loki yelled and knocked over her chair as she jumped up. She made her way to him quickly but he held out his arm to keep her from getting any closer to the windows.

"What's going-" One by one the men flipped on lights attached to the devices Loki had seen. Once the line had finished a large, nearly blinding light came from in the middle of them and Loki cursed himself for not noticing the metal beast. What had Thor called it? A car?

Before either of them could move or say anything a voice Jane was all too familiar with came from a man exiting the car.

"Doctor Foster, please step outside and bring the Asgardian with you."

"Well that didn't take as long as I was hoping."

Loki looked down at her, clearly confused. "You know these mortals?"

Jane sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, yes. Come on." She gently pulled on his forearm to lead him outside the lab. They stopped in front of the windows and Loki tensed as the man who had spoken approached Jane.

"Doctor Foster."

"Agent Coulson."


End file.
